Trapped With You
by haruno.satsujin
Summary: Shiroe commence à penser qu'il est moins piégé par le jeu vidéo qu'il n'est piégé par son petit ami. (KrustyxShiroe) (drabbles, one-shots, etc.) (SHONEN-AI / BOYXBOY) (Rating M: à venir)
1. Sleeptalking

_Chalut ! Et non, vous ne rêvez pas. Je suis belle et bien de retour avec une nouvelle fic, qui n'est pas à moi puisqu'il s'agit d'une traduction. Vous pourrez retrouver les liens de la fic originale et du profil de l'auteur, sur mon profil._

**_Disclaimer_**_ :_ _Log Horizon appartient à __Mamare Touno. L'idée d'origine appartient à RoyallyMadHatter. La seule chose qui m'appartienne est la traduction._

_Un grand merci à CapitaineAwes0me pour la correction._

_Et c'est partit pour..._

* * *

><p><em><span>Sleeptalking :<span>_

« Tu rêves de moi _tous_ les soirs. Je suis flatté, vraiment. »

Shiroe sentit un frisson parcourir son dos au son de la voix de Krutsy. Il plissa les yeux et ne bougea pas sa joue de son oreiller déformé. A la place, il leva son bras dans une tentative pour frapper la source de la voix irritante. Son poing ne rencontra malheureusement pas de visage, et fut facilement attrapé.

Avant qu'il ne puisse ramener sa main, une autre main s'enroula autour de son poignet et le tira assez près pour qu'il puisse sentir la chaleur qui irradiait du corps de Krusty.

« Qui a dit que je rêvais de _toi_ ? » Shiroe poussa sa frange sur le côté et se frotta les yeux. La main autour de son poignet se dessera, mais ne le laissa pas s'en aller.

« Toi. » Krusty poussa la main de Shiroe loin et l'immobilisa sur le lit afin de l'empêcher de se frotter les yeux.

« Je pensais qu'on été d'accord que je mentais plus que je ne disais la vérité. » Gémit Shiroe tout en essayant de libérer sa main.

« Je pense que ce que tu révèles quand tu parles en dormant suffit à prouver que c'est vrai. » Krusty eu un petit sourire narquois et rapprocha Shiroe de sorte que leurs corps se touchaient.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai révélé, hmm ? » Derrière son attitude calme, Shiroe espérait secrètement qu'il n'ait rien dit sur ce qu'il rêvait.

« Oh rien, juste gémir mon nom dans cette adorable voix qui est la tienne, » Krusty glissa sa main sous le t-shirt de Shiroe et s'avança vers son oreille, « encore et encore. »

Shiroe voulait vraiment mourir. Mais dans ce foutu monde, il ne ferait que revenir.

Quand il gémit de frustration, Krusty eut juste un petit rire et entreprit d'embrasser passionnément le désireux et embarrassé half-Alv.

Techniquement, Krusty avait exagéré certains détails sur les habitudes de parler pendant son sommeil de Shiroe mais ça valait le coup. C'était trop amusant de jouer avec l'esprit de Shiroe et de mélanger les pensées du prodige.

* * *

><p><em>N'hésitait pas à laisser des reviews pour l'auteur, je lui transmettrait.<em>

_A bientôt !_


	2. Maintenance

_Bonne année (un peu en retard) ! Comme vous pouvez le voir, je suis de retour avec **deux** nouveaux chapitres ! _

_Je vous rappelle q'__il s'agit d'une traduction. Vous pourrez retrouver les liens de la fic originale et du profil de l'auteur, sur mon profil._

**_Disclaimer_**_ :_ _Log Horizon appartient à __Mamare Touno. L'idée d'origine appartient à RoyallyMadHatter. La seule chose qui m'appartienne est la traduction._

_En avant pour..._

* * *

><p><em><span>Maintenance :<span>_

« Reste ici. Je serai bientôt de retour. »

« Tu ne me laisses pas vraiment le choix, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est ce qui arrive quand tu essayes de me cacher des choses. Tu n'es pas très doué à ce propos, Shiroe-kun. »

« Je ne cachais rien, tu n'as jamais demandé ! Et tu ne peux pas dire que quelqu'un n'est pas doué pour cacher des choses quand tu es trop doué pour espionner. »

« Maintenance – pas espionnage. »

« Tu as piraté ma messagerie. »

« Maintenance. »

« Était-ce vraiment nécessaire ? »

Krusty avait menotté les mains de Shiroe derrière son dos, tout en l'attachant au lit, puis avait plaçé suffisamment loin de lui les items magiques et l'avait obligé à avaler une pilule – pendant un baiser – qui l'empêcherait d'utiliser sa magie pendant une très longue durée.

« Bon sang, tu as pensé à tout. » Shiroe luttait pour se libérer des menottes, ce qui au bout du compte échoua. Un filet de salive, venant du moment où Krusty l'avait obligé à avaler la pilule (malgré sa violente résistance), coulait sur son menton et le rendait vraiment tentant.

« J'ai même dit à Akatsuki que je te ravissais pour toute la journée. » Krusty eu un sourire au souvenir de l'assassin rougissant, battant en retraite. Il s'occuperait certainement plus tard de lui, mais en attendant, il avait des choses plus urgentes à traiter.

« Tu es horrible. » Haleta Shiroe en essayant de récupérer son souffle, à force de se débattre autant. Il eu un halètement lorsqu'il commença à avoir sommeil.

« Tu n'as pas fait ça. » Dit-il, alors qu'il sentait ses paupières se fermer.

« Je m'occuperai de toi plus tard. » Krusty se pencha en avant et la dernière chose dont se souvint Shiroe, fut d'être embrassé avant qu'il ne s'endorme.

Krusty savait où se trouvait l'ex petit-ami de Shiroe et avait plusieurs projets importants pour lui, dont l'envoyer à la Cathédrale … une centaine de fois environ.

* * *

><p><em>Krusty ? Possessif ? Absolument pas voyons !<em>

_Je vous dis à toute de suite avec la suite ;)_


	3. Subclass

_Et voilà..._

* * *

><p><em><span>Subclass :<span>_

« Tu aurais dû prendre Danseur en sous-classe. » Déclara Krusty avec un petit sourire satisfait tout en tranchant les ennemis en face d'eux.

« Tu aurais dû prendre Nettoyeur en sous-classe. » Shiroe lui rendit son sourire et utilisa Thorn Bind Hostage sur les ennemis en face de Krusty.

« Tu aurais dû prendre Femme de ménage. » Krusty remonta ses lunettes et détruit les ennemis attachés.

« Tu aurais dû prendre Diseur de bonne aventure. » Shiroe remonta ses lunettes et examina les statistiques.

« Producteur laitier. »

« Brasseur. »

Ils se regardèrent simultanément en détruisant les ennemis autour d'eux. Krusty semblait réfléchir à quoi dire lorsqu'un sourire s'installa sur son visage.

« Majordome. Je pense que ça te conviendrait. »

Shiroe se mordit la lèvre et Krusty rit à sa vaine tentative de penser à quelque chose de pire.

« Servante Elder. Je pense que ça te conviendrait. »

« Hé, c'est de la triche. C'est une sous-classe uniquement pour les Habitants du Pays. »

« Je suis scribe. Je peux le faire pour toi. » Shiroe élimina les ennemis devant eux et Krusty l'imagina en train de voler un contrat sur son bureau. Il se fit une note mentale de vraiment bien tout lire à partir de maintenant.

« A ton tour. » Dit triomphalement Shiroe tout en simulant un bâillement.

« Ne commence pas à t'impatienter, princesse. » Krusty évita un coup de poing et soudainement la solution lui vint à l'esprit.

« Rose Garden Princess. »

« Je te déteste. »

« Je t'aime aussi. »  
>Krusty évita cette fois un Nightmare Sphere, mais utilisa cette chance pour attirer Shiroe vers lui et l'embrasser.<p>

« Je pense qu'ils ont oublié que nous étions ici. » Naotsugu cacha son rire dans sa main et Akatsuki se couvrit les yeux. Shiroe fit des bruits incohérents et éteint sa Magic Light afin de ne pas se donner en spectacle.

« C'est un secret de Polichinelle maintenant. » Soupira Misa. Les membres de D.D.D pouffèrent de rire.

« Avec ça, on peut partir. » Krusty disparut subitement, prenant avec lui Shiroe.

* * *

><p><em>N'oubliez de mettre des reviews, c'est le gagne-pain des auteurs ;)<em>


End file.
